I promised we would work it out, no matter what
by Jarley
Summary: Just a litte Jarley fluff. Not quite sure where it's going but I was so excited when they finally got together!
1. Chapter 1

**_My first Glee Fan fiction! I hope everyone enjoys it, it's my take on everything I think it's pretty cute :) I hope everyone likes it, if you do please leave me a review it would mean the world to me! thank you so much for taking time to read :) ENJOY xx_**

"Marley" Jake stood next to her locker as she was collecting her books for glee club. She slammed the locker in his ace and turned her back on him. She was angry but didn't know why, she was hurting but didn't know why, all she knew was that seeing Jake's face for some reason was making everything worse, all she wanted was to be by herself. She stormed the halls without making eye contact with anyone fearing that if she did she would break down in front of everyone. Jake had chased after her and came to a sudden stop right in front of Marley. "Okay, did I do sometime or….?"

'Jake, I just need some space okay" A small but effective tear fell from her perfect blue eyes. Once again she walked away from Jake. He was confused by what had just happened, he didn't know what to do with a moody girlfriend….. but he knew one person who did. He pulled his cell out from his pocket and dialled his brother's number .

Jake pressed the phone against his ear as he listened to each ring carefully. "Hey half bro. What's going on?"

"Hey Puck, you free to come by after school? I have a favour to ask."

"Of course little bro" Noah hung up the phone. Jake let out a deep sign and went into glee club only to notice Marley was missing. That wasn't her, missing glee club? He ran to the cafeteria to see if she was with her mom but she wasn't there. Jake was frustrated, all he waned to do was find his girlfriend, even if she didn't want to talk to him he just needed to make sure she was okay. He stood in the halls waiting for her to just turn a corner…..but she never did.

* * *

Jake went back to glee club. Everyone was doing their usual. Sam doing his impressions that for some reason seemed more annoying to Jake and Tina was basically throwing herself at Blaine but he was completely blind to it. All Jake could think about was Marley, it's all he wanted. After school he waited back for Marley.

"Marley" Jake finally caught up to her. "Wait, please don't walk away" Jake stopped and soon after Marley followed his lead.

"What Jake"

He let out a hefty sigh. "What's happened to us Marley?"

"Jake, I haven't spoken to you in a day…. calm down okay. I-…." She hesitated as she spoke. Marley pulled Jake by the straps of his backpack and led him into an empty room. Jake dropped his bag and pulled her into a hug. She fought against it and fought the tears but Jake has the overwhelming power to make all her walls come crumbling down

"Jake. There's something I need to tell you" She wiped a small tear from below her eye.

"So tell me Mar, I promise we'll work it out no matter what"

"Can you work out being a dad? Instantly Jake's mouth dropped. _Did she really just say that? Was he really doing to be a father? _He was too young to raise a child. "Jake?" Marley looked into his eyes.

"Erm….. Are you gonna-…" He couldn't say it but she knew what he meant."

"No, I couldn't do that. Jake I need you, more than I have ever needed anyone"

"I promised we would work it out didn't it? We can work this out okay" Tears poured down Marley's face as she dropped her head onto Jake's shoulder and he rubbed her back with his soft fingertips tracing patterns.

* * *

Marley left to go see her mom, Jake needed time to just take in everything that had just happened. He didn't want to tell Marley how angry he was…. Not at her, but himself. Out of utter frustration Jake kicked the locker making huge sound erupt into the quiet empty halls.

"Hey! Hey!" Puck came rushing through the hall and managed to grab his brother's wrist before he could punch the locker. "Bro! what's going on?"

Jake was a tough kid but he broke down in front of his brother who practically knew what had happened, he had been in the same situation. Puck sat next to his brother, back leaning against the red lockers that lined the halls.

"So you're gonna be a dad huh?" Puck rubbed his eyes out of tiredness.

"How did you-…" Puck cut him off

"Dude, I've been there, l know what you're feeling."

"I just… I thought we were y'know…. Using protection and every time. Puck I can't be a dad."

"Well firstly, protection is never 100% like I said…. I know. And if I can be a dad, then you can too. Seriously Jake, you're gonna be fine."

After a good, long conversation with his brother Jake went home and called Marley. Everything he said to her was just what she needed to hear. She told her mom about the pregnancy. She was upset at first, Marley had a lot going for her and now this changed everything but eventually she became okay with it and knowing that Jake was supportive of Marley and the baby helped ease her mind.

* * *

Monday. She hadn't seen Jake all weekend, she was worried that he was going to look at her differently. She was already to self conscious and having a sexual relationship with Jake was a difficult thing to over come and now she was pregnant. She was going to gain a heap of weight and everyone was going to find out;. She was already feeling humiliated about what happened at sectional and her 'eating disorder' and now she was going to be having a baby. At least The father was sticking around, it could be a lot worse.

"Hey, you okay?" Jake put his hand behind Marley's back and kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine Jake." She smiled as she turned her body around and planted a quick, gentle kiss on his soft, sweet lips. Jake nodded his head with a half smile on his face as he reached out his hand to intertwine his fingers with hers. They decided not to tell anyone until they had been to a doctor to make sure that everything was alright with the baby and Marley .

"So how's this gonna work?" Jake put his arm around Marley's shoulder and pulled her onto his chest. They sat out on the bleachers during their lunch break.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happens now?"

"Well, I was thinking y'know how your mom got that job offer in LA but she didn't want to leave you alone?" Marley looked up into Jake's eyes. "I was thinking she take the job…. And you move in with my mom and me? And you have puck now." Jake laughed and smiled as he took in what she had just suggested

"I'll talk to my mom" Jake planted a kiss on Marley's forehead as she rested her hand on her flat stomach.. this wasn't the ideal situation for the couple but in Marley's mind things could be a lot worse, she was just thankful that Jake was alright with everything.

TBC

_**Please leave me a review, thanks for your time :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed! your kind words mean a lot! I would like to give a special thank-you to 'JecaandJarley' For your idea and your review, it was a real boost in confidence. So i hop everyone enjoys this chapter, i will try to post once a week but please bear with me... there arent enough hours in a day haha. ENJOY xxx**_

"Marley, I told you I've got it!" Jake took a box from her tight grip, she was determined to help him with the moving but there was no way Jake was letting her help. She laughed as she followed Jake back into her room. Marley had packed up most of her old things to make room for Jake's stuff. Jake had a double bed so Marley decided to sell her single one and use the money to start buying baby stuff when the time came. It was a Sunday afternoon. After they had brought all the boxes inside they sat on the bed, heads up, staring at the plain white ceiling. No one said anything they just sat in the silence. Jake's mom had agreed to take the job in LA, she wasn't exactly happy about the baby, she cried as she said 'You're just like your brother' She was right though. But what could you expect when you had a dead beat dad who impregnated every woman he saw? Eventually she became as okay as you can be when your sixteen year old son is about to be a father. They sold the house and 3 weeks later Jake was lying in bed next to Marley in _their_ room.

"I love you, you know that?" Marley nestled her head into Jake's chest. He wiped the hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear before kissing her sweetly on the top of her head. Marley closed her eyes as she felt at home with Jake, well…. Technically, she was home with him now.

"I know" Jake let out a heavy sigh as he out his hand on Marley's shoulder. "I know" He too closed his eyes. Marley's mom walked in to see the two fast asleep in each other arms, she was proud of their decision. Obviously she wasn't thrilled about being a grandmother but at least they were keeping the baby and staying together. She knew her daughter was strong, but that decision was one of the hardest she would ever make, and Marley didn't even know it yet.

* * *

Monday. Monday's were always hard but today just seemed like it was double the amount of pressure as usual. Marley had gotten double the amount of homework she normally did, she was partnered with Ryder for glee club and just to top if off, Jake was partnered with Kitty. Marley had nothing against Ryder, but this weeks assignment was something she preferred to be with Jake for. "The Partner Gods have spoken, so I want all of you guys to tell your partner a secret, something that means something to you, get to know each other on a different level, then I want you to find a song….. and sing it as a duet." Mr Shue sat on his chair next to the piano, the school bell rang and glee was dismissed. _Tell someone a secret? What could Marley possibly tell Ryder? _She wasn't going to tell him about the baby… she couldn't say the same for Jake though. Who knew what he was going to tell kitty and deep down that really worried was the last person on earth that Marley wanted finding out about the pregnancy. Somehow everyone had heard about them moving in together and the questions came flying at them like a football during the middle of a game. They both just said that Jake's mom had left town for work and Marley had offered a room. It wasn't as if they were lying. Jake's mom did leave for work, and Marley had initially offered the room but eventually everyone would find out, it would be better for them to find out from Jake and Marley rather than a pathetic, but true rumour some idiot on the football team had made up.

Tina had been hanging off Marley for some reason and unique was more attached then usual, even though he/she was Marley's best friend. Jake and Marley walked down the hall, hands linked when Ryder came from behind. "Hey Jake, Marley. I was wondering if you wanted to get together tomorrow after school, to work on our glee project?" Jake gave Marley a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered something into her ear which made her smile before leaving the two to talk.

"I'll have to ask my mom, but I'm sure it will be fine" _She couldn't really say no could she? Otherwise _Ryder was going to notice that something was wrong._ What was the big deal anyway? She was sixteen, what's the difference between having a baby at 16 and having one at 20?_She walked down the hall with Ryder, having a normal everyday conversation with him. By the time Marley finally caught up to Jake everyone had gone home for the night. He was sitting alone in the boy locker room with his head down. Marley quietly sat down beside him, looking into his eyes "Are you okay Jake?"

"Yeah…. I'm….. erm….. fine" Jake lowered his face even more. This was beginning to worry Marley, she just wanted to be able to get inside his head and find out what was going on.

"No, you're not Jake, what's going on?" She lowered her neck so she was in level eye contact with him. She could see the pain in his eyes. Something was going on.

"Marley, I … I don't wanna worry you okay, I'm fine"

"Jake! I'm sick of you thinking that I can't do things, you're constantly worrying about me, I'm fine okay! I just wanna be able to help you but if you wont let me then this isn't gonna work!"

"Mar… don't say that" She clamped his eyes tightly and re opened them, turning his head towards hers looking deep into her perfect blue eyes. "It's Ryder"

"What about him?" She half smiled at his as she brushed her hand sweetly over the top and side of his face.

"Me and him are just starting to get close, you know he is my best friend here and I know he likes you…. And I can understand it, but I don't want him to hate me because we're having a baby"

She looked deep into his eyes. "Jake, Ryder wont hate you, you guys are good friend okay…. And if it helps, I'll tell him. Okay, Jake you can't worry about things like that, we don't know what's gonna happen… maybe Ryder is gonna be okay with it all? We just have to take it one day at a time okay" She rested her forehead on Jake's shoulder. He pulled her closer to him.

After they had left the locker room, Marley's mom drove them to their first doctor's appointment. They sat n the waiting room, everyone else in there was older…much older. Marley was drinking cups of water and Jake played with his hands to calm his nervous he knew people in the room were judging him and that made him more anxious. Eventually the nurse called them into a room.

The gel was cold as it hit Marley's stomach. She cringed at the sudden change in temperature. "So is everything okay?" Marley asked softly, trying not to let her anxiety speak through her words.

"I'm just gonna go and get another doctor" she put the monitor down and left the room. Jake's hands began to sweat as they looked at each other with fear written all over their faces.

TBC

**_Thanks for taking the time to read, please leave a review :) xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank - you for taking the time to read this chapter! I am so sorry I havent posted in a long time, I have just been really busy and had some personal things going on. this honestly isn't my best chapter I wrote it in a few hours and wish it could be perfect but I really wanted to get this out to my fans. Please leave me a review, it helps me write better chapters, it gives me confidence :) please feel free to leave me a Private message if you have any questions or would like to see something added to the story :) if you do give me ideas, I will give the credit in the chapter :) ENJOY xx**_

"Jake…" Marley quietly whispered as she wiped a small, forming tear from her eye.

Jake turned his head towards Marley. "What's up?" They were both still waiting for the doctors to come back and deliver any sort of news, they hoped to God it was good but it was becoming more real that it could be bad.

"Thank-you."

"For what?"

"Being here." Minutes began to feel like hours as they waited to find out what was going on. Jake's legs began to shake, fast and put his face in his palms.

They heard the door open and a rush of nervousness ran through their bodies. "Hi Marley, my name is Dr Steven." Tears ran down Marley's face and Jake put his arm behind her and rubbed her arm in attempt to comfort her. "Marley, would you mind if we ran a few more tests? There's nothing to be majorly concerned about, we just want to make sure that everything is okay." The doctor smiled as she spoke which gave the couple some sort of comfort and relief but that still didn't let their minds rest at the thought that something bad could be happening with their baby, their unborn child something that was both Marley and Jake.

After the doctor had finished the test Marley was free to leave. They walked slowly back home, hand in hand as they walked along the long stretch of path. Neither of them spoke a single word. _Were words needed were they? _

**-Jake's POV – **

I desperately wanted to stop walking and just pull Marley into my arms and hold her and tell her everything would be alright. But how could I hold the girl I love in my arms and tell her she would be fine and our baby would be fine when I didn't know that it was true. I wish I could help her, if it was one thing I wanted to do most in this world it was be able to save her and right now, I can't.

As we walked up the drive way to our house I felt my heart sink. I had never felt like this before. Marley walked up the stairs; her mom watched but stood silently and went back to the kitchen. I followed up, my ankles cracking as I stepped on each step.

I knocked on the door and clamped my eyes shut. "Hey, Marley…. Can I come in?" I waited for a response but could only hear Marley crying but trying to force the tears back. She opened the door and we sat on the bed together. As I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and pulled her into my chest I realized just how much my love had grown for her and to be honest I was worried that all that could be taken away from me.

"I'm so sorry Marley. I… I just wish that I could take you away from all of this, I wish I could make it all better." Every time I heard Marley sob my name my heart broke that little bit more and eventually it felt as if all the energy from my body had been drained I was just skin and bone. I could hardly hold my body up and keep my eyes up. I dropped my body down and felt a sense of relief as my head hit the pillow but I felt even more relieved when I felt Marley's body next to mine.

"Jake! Wake up!" I was awoken by Marley brutally shaking my body. I rubbed my eyes in attempt to clear my vision as I sat up.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's 11:30, we gotta get to school" I jumped out of bed and put a t-shirt on. Marley seemed some what happier today. We both got dressed and made our way to school. We walked down the halls hand in hand as we headed to glee club. I felt Marley pull against my arm and I came to a sudden stop. I looked into her eyes and all I could see was fear. Fear of bad news, fear of facing every one of our friends, and the fear of hiding this secret. I knew she was getting tired of all of it, so was I but we decided not to say anything until we spoke to the doctors and found out exactly what we were dealing with. A small tear fell from her eyes as I brush the two strands of hair behind her ear. I pulled her closer to my chest and kissed her forehead. I let out a hefty sigh I rest my chin on the top of her head and thought about how everything could be changing so quickly and there was nothing I could do so stop it.

"You two gonna just stand there or you gonna come inside?" Kitty was standing in the door frame as usual bossing everyone else around. Marley lifted her head, wiped her eyes and put a fake but brave smile on as we walked in and sat down. For the first time since yesterday both Marley and I had something to take our minds off the baby.

I went to my locker and put my books away when I felt a hand on the back of my shoulder.

"Ryder, hey." I slammed the locker door shut and turned to face Ryder.

"Hey what's going on with Marley, I saw her crying just before. Is everything okay?"

We began to walk down the hall to our next class. "Yeah every things fine, she just has some stuff going on at the moment." I wanted to tell him, he was my best friend but _how would Marley react? How would he react?_

"Okay, sure, well you guys know if you need anything or someone to talk to, I'm here. And I promise I wont try kiss her again" We both laughed as we sat down in our Spanish class.

The walk home was once again quiet. Just the sound of our steps echoing through the streets. Marley had a shower once we got home and I made some sandwiches. I heard Marley's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Jake…" she spoke. Her voice filled with different emotions. I noticed her cell in her hand. "That was the doctor…" The emotions confused me, so much so that I couldn't tell whether it was bad news, or good news and Marley's face wasn't giving any hints away.

TBC

_**Thanks for reading :) Please leave me a review on what you think :) xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank-you to all the fans who have left reviews! it honestly does mean a lot. You lucky ducks are getting two chapters this week! I hope this is a good chapter, I am sorry to say that this could possibly be the last chapter :( i feel like people aren't reading and don't like the story and where it is headed. please please please I beg of all of you to leave me a review, change my mind, if I get enough I might write another chapter. i also would really love to incorporate your ideas so please PM me with ideas or suggestions (You will get the credit)I hope you enjoy this chapter! ENJOY xxx**_

"Marley?" Jake moved off the bed and walked towards Marley placing his hand on her waist. Questions running through his mind as he stood face to face with the women he loved, wondering whether this was going to be good or bad news…. Either way the situation was life changing.

Marley dropped her head onto Jake's shoulder, rubbing her hands along his chest. "The doctor said that it was just high blood pressure or something. They just want us to keep up the usual appointments and make sure that if anything feels different to go straight to the hospital." Suddenly a sense of relief and peace fell upon the couple as they realised that their little world wasn't quite crumbling down the way they thought but actually falling into place. Jake ran his fingers through Marley's hair and kissed her on the forehead.

Jake let out a hefty sigh as if the weight of the world had just been lifted from his shoulders and all that mattered was Jake and Marley.

GAP LINE -

"Unique! Wait up" Marley was racing down the halls to catch up to her best friend. Unique stopped in her tracks and turned to face Marley. Marley puffed as she spoke. "I have….. to tell you… something" Marley and Unique walked out to the parking lot. Unique's face was suddenly planted with a huge smile from end to end as Marley delivered the news of her pregnancy. Jake and Marley had decided the night before that they would tell their friends about the baby. There was no real point in hiding it, people would soon find out and in less than nine months their sleep deprivation and lack of ability to focus would give all away.

GAP LINE -

"Sam, Ryder ,Kitty! Glee meeting, choir room, now!" Unique screamed as she passed them in the halls on her way to the choir room. Marley and Jake we in Spanish and this was the only time that the rest of the Glee club could get away from the two of them to plan something special for the new parents - to – be.

"You all know by now that our very own Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman are going to be parents in the next nine months" Unique paused and turned to Kitty.. "Look little miss cheerleader, I know you have it in for Marley, and I know you have or had a thing for Jake, it can be a little confusing these days but they are happy now, and they are going to be having the most amazing baby ever and I want them to be feel like we support them!"

Kitty stood from her seat. "Look, I know I appear to be a bitch and I might or might not have checked under your dress a few times to see if you really were a girl or boy and I took in Marley's costume to make her think she was fat but I'm happy for them. Jake makes Marley happy and that's all that matters."

"Maybe we could write a song for them and sing it at regionals?" Sam moved from the piano to a seat next to Brittany. The band begun to play and all the members began writing lyrics, changing chords and making up rhythms to make something that would sound amazing for two of the most liked people in glee club.

Everyone in the Glee club was coming up with ideas to surprise Jake and Marley, everyone except Tina. She sat all alone in the corner, not participating in anything. Blaine walked away from the group and ventured over to Tina.

"Tina, what's going on?" Blaine sat down on the stool next to his best friend, wondering what was going on with her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She hid her face as she spoke.

"Tina Cohen-Chang. I know that you just say that when you don't want people to know the real reason why you're sad, or in this case, sitting all by yourself in the corner.

Tina looked up into Blaine's eyes as she spoke. "You wanna know why I'm sitting alone, why I'm upset, because I don't really think you do" A small tear fell from Tina's eye as she spoke the words she didn't really have the heart to say.

"Tina, I want to know what's made you so upset. Tell me" Blaine moved in a little closer to Tina, waiting for a response.

"I can't tell you." She whispered as she spoke.

"Of course you can Tina. I'm not gonna judge you or say anything to anyone." Blaine took her hand and led her outside the room and into the halls so they could have a private conversation.

"To be honest, I don't really know why I'm upset; I don't have any right to be… I mean it's just stupid."

"Nothing is stupid Tina, you feel the way you do because obvious it means something to you, so why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

"You know I just feel like I've done all this before" Blaine looked confused as she spoke. "The whole pregnant high school student dating the most popular guy in school. I've done this and I'm not doing it again. Last time it was so hard for anyone to get attention because the focus was on Quinn and who her baby daddy was. When will it ever be my turn!"

Blaine looked into her eyes. "Look Tina, it's going to be like that this time. Marley is not Quinn, she is nothing like her and Jake… surprisingly is not all that much like Puckerman. I think this time things will be different, easier in a away. And just remember, you are never going to lose me."

Tina smiled for the first time since she walked into the choir room earlier that afternoon. "I think I might just go for a walk, let everything sink in okay. You go back inside." She planted a gentle kiss on Blaine's cheek as she walked away. "Oh Blaine…. I don't mind if you tell everyone why I left, they should know."

Blaine went back into the choir room and sat back down on the stool. Everyone else noticed that Tina was missing and the questions started flying at Blaine.

They all stood around the piano as they spoke. "Where did Tina go?" Kitty asked as she flipped her hair.

"She went for a walk, she needed to clear her head." Blaine replied trying not to let people know why she was upset, but finding it hard to do so with all the questions.

"Okay! I'm gonna make it clear for everyone. Tina feels like what is happening between Jake and Marley is going to be the same as what happened between Puck and Quinn, she doesn't want to feel like that's all that matters and that no one else cares about her or anyone else but Jake and Marley, she thinks that Puck was selfish and thinks that Jake will be just as selfish and love the attention." Suddenly the room went quiet and everyone faced the door. Blaine was confused as to why they were looking at the door and turned around to see what was going on.

Standing in front of Blaine was a very angry Jake with Marley standing beside him. "What did you say Blaine?" Jake questioned, but before Blaine could ever get a word out, Jake's fist was rammed straight into Blaine's face…

TBC

**_Don't forget to leave a review, let me know your favourite bits :) Thanks for taking the time to read - xxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**All I can honestly say is wow! thank-you to everyone who has left me a review and PM'd me, it means so much to me, it even got me writing again. So here is the next chapter, might be a little boring but I am saving a heap of good stuff for the next chapter! I hope to God that iI get just as many reviews as I did for the pervious chapters, so with that... please leave a review, let me know what you think/feel about the chapter and or story, I need Peoples suggestions and opinions to help me create something that everyone will enjoy reading. Okay that is enough from me. ENJOY XXX**_

Finn stood in front of the glee club he once used to be part of and seemed to recall this moment happening once before but with him in the picture. Pacing the sides of the room with his arms crossed across against his chest and biting his bottom lip furious about what had just happened.

"Why? Come on guys! I don't understand why you would both do this. We are a few weeks away from Regionals and you guys are giving each other black eyes!" Finn kept pacing up and down the room shaking his head.

"I am… so sorry Blaine." Marley sat on the seat next to Blaine as he held a bag of ice against his eye to reduce the swelling.

"It wasn't your fault Marley, Jake just miss understood what I was saying." Blaine winced as he took the bag off and touched his eye. After Jake had punched Blaine everyone came rushing to his aid, including Marley. Jake was to angry and to hurt by the words he thought Blaine had said that he had to go get some air, refresh his mind before coming back in and really find out what was going on.

"Blaine, what did you say to make Jake so pissed?" Finn pulled up a chair in front of Blaine and Marley and sat on it with the front facing backwards, resting his arms on the backing of the chair.

"I don't know, I was just telling everyone about why Tina was so upset and how she didn't want things to be like last time we had a teenage pregnancy and then Jake…." Blaine stopped, knowing that he had already said way too much but it was too late for him to take it back. Finn sat in silence as Marley's eyes began to well up. Finn didn't know what to do, he just sat there in the silence with every body else. Marley was ashamed and couldn't bear the thought of everyone else silently judging her and with that thought in mind she ran out of her seat and headed straight for the bleachers

* * *

"So Marley is pregnant?" Finn asked, breaking the silence that seemed to consume the room so quickly.

Everyone nodded their heads, a few people mumbled the word 'yes' as they sat in the awkwardness of it all.

"And, Jakes…. the father?" Finn kept the questions running and got the same response as the last question. Even though Finn wasn't directly affected he still knew how it felt to be in their shoes, even though he wasn't the father of Quinn's baby, there was small time where he thought he was and he was completely scared out of his brain.

"So why did Jake hit Blaine?" Finn was still confused at what had happened between the two friends.

"Like I said, I was just explaining why Tina was upset and I guess Jake heard his name, mixed with Pucks and just jumped to conclusions."

* * *

Marley sat on the bleachers, puffed from running all the way from the choir room. The air was crisp on her lungs as she breathed in slowly. She heard footsteps coming up from behind her but didn't have the energy to turn around. Jake came walking up the steps, not noticing that Marley was sitting there. Surprised by his appearance Marley used her sleeve to wipe the tears from her eyes before he could notice. Jake sat down next to her, not saying a word, afraid that what he could possibly say would do more damage than he had already caused.

Minutes that felt like hours passed as they sat down in the cold before anyone spoke a word.

"I'm not Puck." Jake shook his head as he spoke, frustrated at the thought of anyone thinking that he would do anything like his brother did.

"I know" Marley left out a deep sigh. "I know" she repeated as she let out her hand to comfort him. For once in his life Jake let his guard down. A guard that he had spent so much of his life putting up to protect himself and his family from the people how tried to hurt them. He dropped his head onto Marley's chest, clamping his eyes shut, afraid to reopen them in case his entire world came crumbling down. Marley brushed her fingers through his hair, savouring every moment she had with him.

"I shouldn't have hit him." Jake was angry and his emotion was begging to show through his voice. "I am such an idiot, I'm so sorry Marley."

"Why are you apologising to me? Okay maybe you shouldn't have hit him, you should have asked him first about what he said, but you don't have to apologise to me." She smiled as Jake lifted his head from her chest and sat closer to her.

"Yes Marley, I do!" his voice rising as he spoke which made Marley realise that he was being serious. "I can't ask you to stay with me and have a child with me if I'm gonna be hitting every person who wants to voice their opinion about what's goin on."

"Jake, that's half the reason I want to do this with you." She cupped his face with her palms. "Okay maybe hitting people isn't such a good idea, but you are so unbelievably protective of yourself and me, and more than anything…. Your heart. That's how I know you will be a great father, Jake." Marley leaned in closer until her lips met with Jake's.

"Thank-you Mar, you are the only person who ever truly see's the real me." He winked at her in a loving way and pulled her into a tight hug. "You wanna get out of this cold?" Marley winced; she didn't want to go back to the real world. Jake moved his head down to her stomach. "What's that son? You wanna go back inside?" He laughed. "See, he wants to go inside!" Jake laughed once again.

"He? Since when was it a 'he'? Come on, you have some apologising to do huh" She grabbed onto Jake's hand and led the way back to the choir room.

TBC

_**Please leave me a review, I would love to see what you all think :) Oh and look...No cliffhanger! :)** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am so sorry that I have not been posting as regularly as i would like to! I have just had so much going on and I havent had the motivation to write, but today I decided to write, and I came up with this chapter. I',m trying something a little different, hopefully it pulls off but if it doesn't, let me know :) Please leave a review. I am still considering ending this story, I'm sorry to everyone who has been enjoying it but I just feel like no one really likes reading it, and that's fine :) Let me know if you are one of the few people who enjoy this story :) ENJOY!** _

_I do not own or have anything to do with the producing of the song used in this story. All credit to the singer/songwriter :) _

"You feeling okay baby?" Jake stopped Marley in the halls.

"I'm fine." She shrugged the question off and kept walking back to the choir room. Jake's palms were sweating, he was nervous about approaching Blaine and apologising to the entire glee club about how he over reacted.

Jake slowly pushed the door handle down and pushed it forward until the door had uncovered each and every person sitting in the room.

Letting out an awkward sigh, Jake made his way to the front of the room, nervous as hell but he knew that there was no other way for him to apologise and no other way to prove himself to Marley.

Jake played with his fingers, twisting them, turning them as he stood in front of everyone, ashamed and disappointed in himself. "Blaine, I…. I don't know what I can say to make you forgive me. I was stupid and I reacted in a way I shouldn't have. I am so sorry for what I did. Finn, I know you probably are disappointed in me, I'm disappointed in myself. I'm sorry for hitting Blaine, I…. I don't know what came over me."

"Jake, it's okay; you didn't hear what I was saying. I forgive you, plus…. The black eye makes me look kinda tough!" Blaine came up to Jake and gave him a hug.

"Yeah. Blaine's right Jake, you made a mistake, hell we have all made mistakes, but the whole point of glee club is that we are a family; we stick together through thick and thin man." Finn shook Jake's hand. Marley was so incredibly proud of him; it took a lot for him to admit that he had been wrong.

"Come here you guys!" Sam opened up his arms wide and the rest of the club followed into a deep hug between brothers and sisters, the family they are supposed to be.

* * *

"I am so proud of you Jake!" Jake was lying down on their bed when Marley came running into the room and jumped on top of him.

"Whoa, whoa. Settle down, that's my baby in there… and what are you proud of me for?" He question as she rolled off him and sat next to him.

"For saying sorry, for doing the right thing." She smiled as she spoke and Jake loved the way she looked when she was smiling.

"Okay, I am glad that you are proud of me…. But I would be more proud of you if you had something to eat. Baby I haven't seen you eat all day" Jake let out a sigh, knowing that he had just shattered the mood like when someone throws a rock at a glass window.

Marley angrily stood up from the bed and stormed out of the room. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it, she was ashamed that she had the eating disorder and when people talked about it, it made her heart ache. That was a person she wasn't proud of, a person who she never wanted to see again and when Jake mentioned it, it made her feel as if he didn't trust her and that he didn't trust he to make the right choice when it came to their child. Jake didn't know what to do; he just sat there feeling guilty about what he had just said.

After a few minutes of careful consideration, Jake sat up and went to go find Marley.

"Hey open up." He knocked on the door to the bathroom. "C'mon Marley, open the door" After a minutes she opened up the door and let Jake in. She fell into his chest, tears rolling down her face and as she sobbed, Jake rubbed her lower back.

* * *

"you coming to bed?" Jake pulled the sheet off and jumped into bed.

"I'm just doing something" Marley spoke back from her desk.

"You're just doing….."

"Writing a song" She replied with a slight giggle in her voice.

Jake sat up, staring out of the winder, wondering how different his life would be if Marley wasn't pregnant. If they didn't decide to move in with each other. How different would everything be… and in that moment, Jake realised that he wouldn't have it any other way. He was actually excited about being a father and he didn't care whether it was a boy or a girl. He just wanted a happy, healthy baby and for Marley to be okay.

After another 10 minutes of thinking, Marley came to bed and placed her head on Jake shoulder.

"Sing to me" She whispered quietly as she shut her eyes and nestled into his bare chest.

"You do know that if you want me to sing to you, I might have to get up…" Referring to how she had just gotten comfortable."

"That's okay, you can just sing to me" She smile and laughed as she moved her head to her pillow, allowing Jake to get up and get his guitar.

"The things you make me do Mar" He joked as she went into the other room to get his guitar.

He came back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed as Marley sat up on the bed head. "What are you going to sing for me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Jake began to play.

"You were just a small bump unborn, four months then brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can,  
And now your scan on my unmade plans,  
Small bump four months then brought to life

I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

You are my one, and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
Oh you are my one, and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright.

You're just a small bump unknown and you'll grow into your skin  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin  
(Oh) Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide a small bump,  
In four months you'll open your eyes

I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

You are my one, and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
Oh you are my one, and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright

You can lie with me, with your tiny feet when your half asleep,  
I'll leave you be  
Right in front of me for a couple weeks  
So I can keep you safe

'Cause you are my one, and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
Oh you are my one, and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright

You're just a small bump unborn just for four months then torn from life  
Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware of why"

"Jake, that was beautiful" Marley wiped away a tear from her face as she moved closer to Jake.

"Thank-you" He gave her a kiss on the cheek before helping her back under the covers.

"But, to be honest, that is a sad song."

"Well, you caught me off guard okay!" He laughed as he turned the lamp off.

Marley turned to face the window, she was finally happy with her life, and the man she loved… but the secret she had been keeping from Jake was beginning to take its toll on her…. How was she supposed to tell him…

TBC

_**Thanks again, let me know whats you think, if you would like to hear this song, just press the link. once again, all credit to Ed Sheeran for this song :) thanks :) **_

watch?v=A_af256mnTE


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that i havent posted a new chapter in a long time. life has just been sooooo crazy at the moment. I seriously hope that you enjoy this chapter. sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliff hanger but it's something I like to do, keeps you guys interested! Thanks for reading! Please please please leave a review! It takes 30 seconds just tell me if you love or hate it :) ENJOY xxx**_

"You have to be kidding me! Marley!" tears fell down both Jake and Marley's faces as they stood face to face but yet so far apart.

12 hours earlier

"Jake. Hurry up, we have to get to school, we have a glee meeting before class!" Marley had everything packed and ready to go for school, all that was left was Jake. "Seriously. You're like baby getting ready."

"Oh I'm like a baby? Says the one who cries everyday because something else doesn't fit!" Jake knew that as soon as he said what he did, that he was going to regret it sooner rather than later. Marley stood mouth open, eyes wide trying to determine whether she really did hear what she thought she just heard.

"Oh God Marley, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Jake did the last button of his shirt before following Marley out into the hallway. "Look, babe I seriously didn't mean it they way it sounded okay" He put his hands on her waist as he spoke

"Jake, I totally get it. You know I'm pregnant and in fat and…."

Jake cut Marley off. "No one ever said you were fat Mar. God you gotta stop thinking like that, it's not good for you or for our baby." He grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder; he was annoyed at how Marley kept referring to herself that way and somewhere deep down it worried Jake.

Once they walked into the school gates, they each went their separate ways. They didn't sit next to each other in glee club and in Spanish class they sat on complete opposite sides of the room.

"Hey Jake, what's going on with Marley?" Ryder was sitting across from Jake at lunch.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" Jake responded. Obviously not really having too much interest.

"Well she was going to the nurses' office before. She seamed really upset" Before Jake could take another breath; he pushed his chair out and ran for the nurses office. Worry and panic rushing though his system as he turned each corner until he reached the office. Marley wasn't there.

Now Jake was worried more than ever. "Excuse me, Marley rose, she was in here earlier. Do you know where she went?" Jake asked the school nurse.

"She went to the hospital. The ambulance left about 10 minutes ago." The nurse replied.

Jake ran back to find Ryder. "Hey, where are your keys?!" he yelled at Ryder urging for the car keys.

Ryder pulled them out of his pocket and gave them to Jake. Jake took off running to the car. 'Hey wait up! I'm coming with you!"

The drover, faster and faster along the long stretches of road until they saw the sign directing them to the emergency parking. The parked the car and headed for the doors.

"Jake relax she will be fine okay. I'm sure that it's nothing too bad okay."

"Nothing too bad Ryder? She is in the hospital okay! It's obviously not good!" he slammed his hands on the receptionists' desk. "Seriously! Can we get some help here?!" He paced the floor, up and down up and down until someone finally came. Jake gave the woman Marley's name and she directed him to her room.

As soon as he was her lying in the bed tears fell from his eyes uncontrollably.

"Jake, I'm okay. I promise I'm fine okay" she put her hand out to reach his.

"What happened Mar. I mean, it wasn't me was it?" he pulled a chair closer to her bed and sat down.

"Jake, you can't blame yourself okay everything is fine." She pulled him into a gentle kiss and tightly gripped his hair in her fingers.

The doctor came into the room and broke up their reunion. "I'm sorry but we want to do a sonogram to have a look at the baby and make sure everything is okay."

The doctor squeezed the gel onto Marley's stomach and started to move the monitor around. "So your little girl is fine, she seems to be a little smaller than usual but I'm sure we will find out why that is."

"Little girl?" Marley whimpered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The doctor apologised.

"It's okay. Marley, we're having a baby girl." Jakes tears turned into smiles.

After the doctor left, Jake gave Marley some time to rest. He went outside of her room and sat beside Ryder.

"How's she doing?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes out of tiredness.

"She's good. Baby's doing fine; they say she is a little smaller than usual."

"She?"

"It's a girl man. I'm gonna have a little daughter."

Ryder pulled Jake into brotherly hug. "Congratulations man"

"Thanks, it just all feels so real now. I mean in like 4 months, I'm gonna have a daughter. Me. I'm gonna be responsible for this entire life, this little thing who can't do anything, who depends on me for everything. You know, if I make a mistake, it doesn't matter how big or how small it is, she is gonna be affected by it. I wanna be a good father to her because it's what she deserves."

Just as Ryder was about to reply to Jake the doctor came out and pulled Jake into another room.

"Jake, I just wanted to ask you a question about Marley." Jake nodded his head. "How long had Marley had an eating disorder?"

"She had the disorder for about 4 months before she got pregnant but she started eating once we found out about the baby."

"So her apatite has been fine? She's been eating three meals a day and plenty of water?"

"Her apatite has been a little weak the past few days. Why does this matter? I mean is that why she is here?" Jake was beginning to worry at this point.

"Jake, there is a reason that your daughter is so small. We think that it's because Marley hasn't been eating properly and that's why the baby is the size that she is." Confusion ran through Jakes mind. _Could she have really done that? Had she really been lying to Jake? Could she really have been risking the health of their baby?_

Without thinking or stopping himself Jake angrily stormed into Marley's room. "Is it true Marley, please tell me that it's not true!"

Marley sat up and she immediately knew what was going on. Guilt was pasted all over her face. "Jake, please don't get mad at me"

"Just tell me. Simply yes or no"

"Yes. Jake I am so so sorry!" Jake bit his lip.

"You have to be kidding me! Marley!" tears fell down both Jake and Marley's faces as they stood face to face but yet so far apart. Neither of them knew what was going to happen now. How could Jake forgive her for lying? But was there a reason she did it?

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks to everyone who read the previous chapter! I would like to just say how deeply saddened I am for the loss of Cory Monteith. He was a great actor and will be deeply missed by everyone who loved him. This chapter is honour of him. I would just like to take the time to ask my fans what they think about using his character in the fan fiction. Would you like to keep writing him in? or would you prefer for me to leave him out? I'm not sure what to do and it would mean a lot to see what everyone thinks. Please leave me a review and let me know what you guys would like and let me know what you think of the chapter. enjoy xxx.**_

~Ryder's POV~

'_She doesn't look so good. Maybe you should go over and ask her if she is alright. No you idiot, she doesn't want you around, she is having another guys kid. Why are you so stupid Ryder?' _The sound of my own voice rang through my mind as I walked past Marley. She really didn't look well. She was week at the knees and pale. My first thought was to find Jake and see if he knew what was going on.

I sat in the waiting room, knees shaking, hands sweating. I wondered whether she was alright and I battled whether to go in a check on her but then I heard the yelling. I could hear the heaviness of their breath and someone was slamming their hand on the table. I debated once again to go in. '_It's not your problem.'_ That statement constantly going through my mind. It was true. I had to start focusing on myself. I had spent so much time worrying about Marley and it's pretty clear that she never did have any true interest. I wasn't mad at her nor was I mad at Jake. I wondered what was going on in there and then I started to get angry. I could feel the blood rushing through my veins and before I could control myself or realise what I was doing, I was standing between Jake and Marley.

"Seriously Ryder, I know that you care and everything but this is between me and Marley." Jake turned his face towards me and I could see tears in his eyes. That was the first time I had ever seen him cry before and in that moment I knew that it had to be serious.

I left the two of them to be by themselves. What else could I do? It wasn't my problem.

* * *

Jake turned his body around, facing an empty faded yellow wall whilst Marley crunched the sheets between her fingers. "Jake, please. Can we just talk about this?" she sobbed as she tried to get the words out.

Jake bit his lip, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to hear what she had to say about it. "Marley, please….I just need some time to process everything"

"Jake, please"

"Please? Please what Marley? You're the one that did this to yourself! You…." Jake stopped himself; he knew that if he said what he felt, he would regret it later.

"Jake! You think I wanna be here? You honestly think that this is what I want?" Tears fell down her face and Jake couldn't help himself, he walked over to Marley and pulled her as close to him as he could but no matter how close or tight he pulled her, it still didn't feel like it was enough.

Jake left the hospital and Ryder drove him back home. He was in no mood to do anything and he had a tonne of homework to get done, as well as find a song for glee club. He slammed the door shut behind him and turned the lights out and went to bed. The events of the day had taken a huge toll and Jake didn't know if he could face staying awake in a world which seemed to make him feel so unsure of everything. The darkness only made him feel more insecure about his relationship and gave him even more doubt about how any of this was going to work out. He spent the entire night tossing and turning, the bed felt empty without Marley next to him and he wasn't entirely sure that he liked it. She had lied to him and she had risked the life of his unborn daughter but that didn't change the amount of love he had for her.

* * *

The next morning Jake woke up and decided not to go to school. He was too emotionally drained to answer people's questions. He didn't go see Marley. Instead he stayed in their room pacing the floor, moving furniture, unpacking boxes. Anything to take everything off his mind. His cell rang, he answered it and as soon as he heard the voice on the other end, his heart quivered.

"Jake. You know who this is?" He took a deep breath before replying.

"How are you?" he questioned. The conversation continued.

Jake hung up the phone. He made the choice to go visit Marley so he called Ryder. He told everyone that he was just going to make sure his baby girl was going to be okay but deep down it was because he couldn't stand being apart from Marley.

He walked into the room, hands in his pocket. He wasn't too sure what to say.

"I love you" Marley spoke and that was all Jake needed to hear. He sat on the end on her bed. "Say it back"

"Marley…."

"Jake, I made a mistake. But you can't tell me that you don't feel the same way" He clamped his eyes shut. He put his hand out to grip with hers. She put her head back.

* * *

"Marley, the doctor said you need some rest. You're not coming with me okay." Jake pleaded with her as he searched around the room from his wallet.

"Well why can't you tell me where you're going! Please!" she begged back. Jake laughed as he zipped up his bag.

"I'll be back in a couple of days okay, I'll call you when I get there" He cupped her face in the palm of his hands and kissed her forehead.

"So where's there?!" She yelled out as Jake walked down the stairs.

"You just worry about looking after my baby girl okay. I'll see you soon" Jake didn't turn around as he spoke, he just yelled over his shoulder.

Jake stepped out onto the front lawn. "C'mon little brother" Puck was in the car parked across the street. They drove to the airport and Jake got out of the car.

"You coming Puck?" Jake leaned in the window of the car.

"Think you can handle this one on your own. Stay safe" Puck closed the window of the car and drove away. Jake stared up at the airport before walking in the doors. He boarded the plane and headed for a place that he wasn't sure why he was going to.

Jake stepped of the plane and collected his bag. It was cold when he stepped out of the doors and he didn't know where he was supposed to be going. That was until he saw a very familiar face in the distance. He walked closer to the person.

"Hey Jake" he voice was soft, comforting. She extended her arms out to him and he followed through with the hug. She led him to her car and the drove off into the distance.

**_TBC_**

**_R.I.P Cory Monteith. You will be sorely missed xxx_**


End file.
